Joy and Fun Reunited Through Shadows
by Mistress of the Words
Summary: Jamie talks to Jack about his lonely 300 years and learns about a friend he had who has gone missing. When Pitch returns he reveals something that shocks the Guardian of Fun. My summaries are absolute rubbish but it's really a good story. Please read and review? This is NOT a Jack/OC story!


**So, this is my first RotG fanfiction. Please don't be too hard on me *hides* And I don't really like flames unless they're for s'mores... :) Okay then! Jack, would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer so we can get on with the story?**

**Jack: 'Kay. Mistress does not own the Guardians...and she never will.  
**

**You don't have to remind me! *cries*  
**

* * *

Jack Frost laughed joyfully as he flew with the Wind. He got to return to Burgess today and give them his special snow! The best part was he got to see Jamie and his other believers. Even though it'd been a couple years since Pitch's defeat, Jack joining the Guardians, and gaining believers- he never lost his childish excitement. His already large grin grew as he finally found himself over his beloved home. The bare roofs of the buildings seemed to be begging him to cover them with cold downy snow. And the children outside seemed as excited for the coming season as he was. The adults, however, as Jack nothing with a mischievous smirk, weren't looking too enthused.

"Jack!" Said spirit can to a stop as he heard his name, turning, he spotted his first believer smiling and waving at him from below. Jack waved back and glided down to land gracefully before the boy. Looking closer, the Winter sprite realized that he wouldn't be able to call his friend that for a much longer. Jamie was growing up. His bright smile faded a bit at the thought, something Jamie noticed with concern.  
"What's wrong Jack?" he asked. The white-haired boy shook his head to rid himself of the depressing thoughts and grinned.  
"Nothing at all Jamie. Don't worry."

Jamie wasn't buying it. Over the last couple years of their friendship he had come to notice how Jack hid his feelings. He hadn't been that concerned with it then, but he felt this was important.  
"Tell me Jack. You can trust me."

Jack looked around to be sure it was alright, then grabbed Jamie's hand and led him towards his pond. When they arrived Jack hopped onto the small overhang above the small body of water and dangled his feet over the cold water. In his presence the water started to frost over and freeze. It never ceased to fascinate the snow child.

Watching Jack, Jamie came to his own realization that this was what his friend would always be- a child. An innocent and carefree child. The brunette grinned to himself when he thought this. Jack couldn't be called completely innocent with all the mischief and trouble he liked to cause in the name of fun. Children always did have the most fun though since they could see the wonder and playfulness in everything. He shook himself out of his ponderings as he noticed Jack staring at him.

"What are you thinking about there bud?" he asked curiously.  
"Nothing much, sorry for spacing out there," the boy apologized. Jack simply chuckled. "It's alright."  
"No, I don't think it is. You seemed upset by something before."  
The older boy attempted to wave it away. "I'm fine."

Jamie despised those two words. It was what people always said when they were so obviously _not_ fine. "Just tell me! I'm your friend, that's what friends do! They share their troubles with each other!" He cried out. Jamie was shocked at the smile he received from the one he just yelled at. It was so full of sadness and those snowy eyes shone with such loneliness that Jamie impulsively wrapped Jack in a comforting embrace. He himself felt saddened when Jack tensed up, much the same way he had the very first time Jamie has hugged him.

He let go and asked his friend another question. "Why do you seem so afraid when you're touched?"  
"I'm not afraid, just still not quite used to it is all."  
"What do mean?"  
Jack sighed but answered, "I was...alone...for a long time."  
Jamie rolled his eyes in exasperation. "How long is a long time?"  
"A little over three-hundred years," Jack stated simply.  
"Surely you had _some_one with you during all that time?" Jamie was completely gobsmacked. It was hard for him to comprehend that Jack, who looked so young, had been around for three centuries! And all that time, he was all by himself?  
"I only had one friend with me all that time...but she's gone now," Jack told his young companion. The pain in his blue eyes was heart wrenching. Such a fun-loving and carefree person who's always smiling shouldn't be able to look so utterly anguished.  
"Only one? What about the other guardians?"  
"I wasn't exactly on the best of terms with them before being chosen by MiM."  
Can you tell me what happened?" his friend inquired gently.  
"It's a long story," Jack warned.  
"I've got all the time in the world if it's to listen to my friends Jack," Jamie assured him kindly. The frost child smiled warmly before those icy eyes grew distant with memory.

"Her name was Joy..." he began softly.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you liked the first chapter! Please enter your review into that lovely box down below. Jack will send you some lovely snow if you do! *whispers* He said to tell you he'd kiss the first three people to do so!**

**Jack: What was that?  
**

**Nothinggg...anyways, REVIEW! We wanna know what you think! And sorry if it's not that good...  
**


End file.
